My Previous AshyBoy Is Gone
by AkakoNichiya
Summary: Dulu kau sering marah-marah bila aku ejek, dulu kau selalu tersenyum semangat bila kau senang, tapi kenapa sekarang kau begini?


**My Previous Ashy-Boy Is Gone**

=GaryxAsh/ShigeSato/ShiShi/PalletShipping=

=Ash: 18 Tahun, Gary: 20 Tahun=

.

.

"Wah sudah lama tidak kemari" Gary melangkah mendekati rumah kakeknya. Sebelum ia mengetuk pintu, ada orang lain yang membukakan pintu dari dalam. Seorang laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya dan ada Pichu di bahunya.

"siapa ya?" Tanya dia sopan. "aku Gary Oak, cucu Profesor Oak" Gary memperkenalkan dirinya, laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya memasang wajah agak kaget, tapi kemudian ia mempersilahkan Gary masuk. "saya akan mengantarkan anda ke ruangan Profesor Oak" Gary hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Gary daritadi memperhatikan laki-laki yang ada didepannya, 'sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan orang ini…' saat ia ingin menanyakan nama laki-laki itu, ternyata ia sudah sampai ke ruangan kakeknya. "Profesor, ada tamu" katanya sambil membuka pintu.

"hm? Biarkan dia masuk" ujar Profesor Oak tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari computer. "lama tak jumpa, kakek…" Profesor Oak tampak tersentak kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gary. "Gary! Kau sekarang lebih tinggi dariku!" Prof. Oak memeluk Gary dan kemudian mengosok kepala Gary.

"begini kakek, aku menghentikan perjalananku dan tetap disini untuk membantumu" Prof. Oak tampak kaget dengan perkataannya, tapi kemudian ia tertawa "hahaha! Bagus sekali! Itu baru cucuku!" ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Gary dan memberikan jas lab baru untuknya.

"ng… kakek, siapa orang yang mengantarkanku tadi?" Tanya Gary sambil memasang jas labnya. Sekali lagi Prof. Oak tertawa "hahaha! Kau pasti tidak percaya, itu Ash! Ash Ketchum!" mata Gary langsung terbelalak dengan mulut menganga "Ash Ketchum? Ash-boy maksud kakek?" Tanya Gary, Prof. Oak mengangguk mantap.

"kok badanya kayak anak umur 13 tahunan sih? Lagi pula kenapa ia jadi sangat pendiam dan dimana Pikachu nya itu?" Tanya Gary pensaran. Pof. Oak terdiam mendengar pertanyaan gary, ia pun meneruskan pengamatannya di computer. "lebih baik kau ke kamarmu dan membereskan barang-barangmu" Gary bingung dengan jawaban kakeknya yang tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaannya, tapi saat ia ingin bertanya lagi, ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Gary-san, saya akan mengantarkan ke kamar anda" Gary menatap orang yang menganggu pembicaraan dengan kakeknya *itu menurut Gary* dan ternyata itu Ash. "Ashy? Kok bicara se formal itu?" tapi ternyata Ash sudah berjalan menjauh, Gary hanya tergesa-gesa membawa koper sambil mengikuti Ash.

"Hei, akukan cucu Prof. Oak, seharusnya kau membawakan koperku" perintah Gary dengan santai. "saya disini Cuma asisten Prof. Oak, jadi Cuma bisa diperintah beliau saja" Ash menjawab dengan formal dan cool. Itu membuat Gary menjadi kesal.

"oh ya? Memangnya kau tinggal disini apa? Dimana tikus kuning yang mengeluarkan listrik itu? Kok yang ada malah Pichu?" Tanya Gary ngasal. Itu membuat Ash berhenti berjalan, "kamarmu disana" kata Ash sambil menunjuk kamar Gary yang masih jauh dan membalikkan badannya, Ash ingin berlari tapi di cegah Gary dengan menangkap pergelangan tangannya "kamu kenapa sih?" Tanya Gary sedikit berteriak, tapi wajahnya yang kesal menjadi kaget karena melihat muka Ash.

Ash menangis…

"Ash… aku…"

"Gary!" Gary memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya tadi, ternyata itu Tracey. "Sejak kapan kau datang? Kok sendirian disini?" pertanyaan Tracey membuat Gary bingung "sendirian?" ia memalingkan wajahnya ketempat Ash berada tadi, Ash menghilang. 's-sejak kapan?' pikir Gary dan terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia mendekati Tracey dan memegang bahunya.

"katakan yang sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada Ash?" Tanya Gary serius, Tracey hanya meneguk ludah

"ano…" Tracey menengok kanan-kiri-belakang-depan *waduh…*, "?" Gary hanya memasang wajah bingung + sebal dengan tingkah laku Tracey. "sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakannya disini" ujar Tracey super cepat sampai Gary tidak mendengar.

"ha-?" belum Gary bicara, Tracey menarik lengan Gary dan lari membawanya entah kemana.

…

"T-teh nya enak kan?" Tanya Tracey dengan gugup, Gary hanya bengong karena shock. Tapi ia kembali sadar dari bengongnya "woy! Jawab pertanyaanku dulu!" Gary mehentakkan meja dengan keras. Tracey awalnya tidak yakin untuk menceritakannya, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah.

"baiklah, tapi kau tidak akan membicarakannya pada siapa-siapakan?" Tanya Tracey serius, Gary mengangguk mantap.

"begini… 2 tahun lalu Pikachu sempat ditangkap team rocket, tapi saat Ash menyerang mereka dengan Aipom, serangan itu malah terkena Pikachu… dan akhirnya…" Tracey menundukkan mukanya dan mengepal tangannya.

"… Pikachu… mati?" tebak Gary dengan cerita Tracey, Trachey mengangguk lemah.

"Profesor Oak menggantikannya dengan Pichu, tapi biarpun begitu… ia tetap tidak bisa melupakan Pikachu…" sambung Tracey dengan sedih. "kau tahu, Ash hari ini lebih sedih karena… besok hari kematian Pikachu…"

'Shit…' pikr Gary, ia merasa sangat bersalah karena mengejek Ash "terus… kenapa ia tinggal disini?" Tanya Gary sekali lagi, Tracey mengangguk.

"karena Delia menikah lagi dan mempunyai anak baru, Ash merasa tidak enak kalau menggangu keluarga baru Ibu nya. Dan itu membuat ia semakin sedih…"

'Double shit…' pikir Gary lagi, kali ini ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan badannya berkeringat dingin.

Tracey tersenyum dan menghela nafas pelan "sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, sebaiknya kau tidur saja dulu, kau pasti capek karena datang dari kota yang jauh untuk ke kota Pallet" Gary mengangguk dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Besok harinya…

'Damn… gara-gara kemarin aku tidak bisa tidur…' Gary memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ah, Pagi Gary" sapa Tracey sambil membuat susu dan teh.

"pagi…" Gary duduk di kursi, ia melihat kakeknya sedang baca Koran dan… Ash masak? Ash menaruh sarapan buatannya di meja makan, masakanya terlihat enak… tapi Gary ragu dengan isinya.

"psst… Tracey!" panggil Gary dengan suara kecil. "hm?" Tracey mendekatkan telinganya dan Gary membisikkan sesuatu "Ash bisa masak ya?"

Tracey mengangguk dengan senyuman khas nya dan meletakkan susu dan teh ke meja makan, sementara Ash membawa sarapannya ke entah kemana. Gary heran Ash kemana dan lagi-lagi ia bertanya dengan Tracey "kemana sih ia membawa makanannya?" Tracey hanya angkat bahu.

"biasanya ia membawa kekamarnya, halaman belakang, dan lain-lain…" kata Tracey sambil melahap sarapannya, Gary mula-mula hanya menatap, mencium, memegang sarapannya. Tapi karena perut sudah bernyanyi *?* akhirnya ia makan juga.

"?" muka Gary berubah ala gambar anime jadul *tau kan?*.

"hm? Gimana rasanya?" Tanya Tracey + senyum nya yang khas.

"e… enak banget…" wajah Gary berseri-seri kayak setelah memakai pond's white beauty *makin ngaco*. "ba-bagaimana ia bisa masak? Padahal masakannya dulu ancur daripada aku! *Gary ngaku!*" kata Gary sambil melahap sarapannya.

"hahaha! Sudah kuduga kau mengatakan itu! Dulu waktu pertama kali memakan masakannya aku juga begitu! Yaah… ia belajar masak dengan Brock akhir-akhir ini" jelas Tracey sambil meminum teh nya.

"sudah-sudah! Makan ngga boleh bicara, habiskan makanan kalian!" kali ini Profesor Oak angkat bicara, Gary baru ingat kalau kakeknya ada disini dan menghabiskan makanannya dalam sekejab.

"terima kasih atas makanannya" kata Gary dan beranjak pergi.

"oh ya, kalau kau ingin bertemu Ash, ia ada dihalaman belakang" kata Profesor Oak sambil meletakan korannya.

"e-eh?"

"kau ingin minta maaf dengannya, kan?"

"a-aku…" awalnya Gary berpikir dulu, tapi akhirnya ia berlari menemui Ash.

"apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tracey kepada Profesor Oak sambil mengambil piring-piring kotor dan mencucinya.

"hahaha! Mereka baik-baik saja! Malah pasti lebih dari itu!" kata Profesor Oak dan menyalakan rokoknya.

"?" Tracey bingung, tapi ia melupakannya dan kembali mencuci piring.

Gary berlari sambil mencari Ash, dan ia mendengar suara isak seseorang. Ia mendekati suara itu dan menemukan Ash yang tengah duduk didepan kuburan yang batu nisannya bertulisan 'Pikachu'.

"Ash…" panggil Gary pelan, Ash tampak terkejut dan mengusap matanya. "apa?" Tanya Ash dingin. Gary mendekati Ash dan duduk disampingnya, "ano… Ash…" Gary memegang bahu Ash, tapi tiba-tiba di tepisnya. "Ash?" Tanya Gary sambil mengusap tangannya yang di pukul.

"…" Ash hanya diam dan tiba-tiba berdiri dan hendak beranjak pergi. "Ash!" Gary menarik lengan Ash kuat sehingga Ash tidak dapat pergi.

"aku tahu… kau pasti ingin minta maafkan?"

"hah?"

"kau minta maaf… Karena kasihan kepadaku, kan?"

"woy… apa mak-"

"hiks…"

"aa…" Gary terdiam melihat Ash menangis yang ditahan.

"biarpun kasihan… kau pasti akan melupakannya, kan?"

"A-aku…"

"cukup, kau tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa… aku sudah mengerti, jadi lepaskan aku" Ash menarik tangannya tapi tetap tidak dilepas Gary.

"Ash! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Gary menarik Ash kuat dan memeluk lelaki mungil yang ada dihadapannya.

"apa yang-"

"maafkan aku… aku tidak minta maaf karena kasihan atau apa… tapi aku minta maaf karena sejak kita kecil aku selalu mengejekmu, a-aku dari dulu ingin minta maaf denganmu… tapi, Karena kau sangat imut saat marah-marah dan kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalasku… aku jadi menyukai mengejekmu hanya untuk melihatmu begitu…" Gary mempererat pelukannya.

Mata Ash melebar mendengar perkataan Gary, tapi tiba-tiba kembali terisak. Gary semakin bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Ash "Ash… kau ba-"

"mereka… mereka mengatakan kasihan kepadaku… tapi setelah itu mereka tidak peduli lagi… seakan aku ini sudah dibuang… bahkan ibuku juga…" kali ini Ash yang memeluk Gary dan membenamkan wajahnya didada Gary dalam.

Gary agak blushing apa yang dilakukan lelaki kecil didepannya, tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum dan memeluk badan kecil Ash.

"Tenang saja, karena aku akan selalu berada disisi mu..."

The End

Eh… ini bukannya romance yah? Tau ah… bingung… atau ini Angst?

Kok saya malah buat fanfic lain ya? Day in love aja belom selesai! –A-

Okelah, para reader yang saya sayangi *ditendang* ehem… do'a in Akako bisa menyelesaikan Try Out dengan baik yaawww! *kok malah itu yang dibicarakan?*

RnR please…


End file.
